October 24
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nationals Drill Under Borgmann With the addition of three more candidates, the Syracuse Nationals, entry in the pro basketball league this season, held its first scrimmage under Coach Bennie Borgmann yesterday. Various combinations were used, but after a week of practice Borgmann expects to have a line on the abilities of his squad and begin to mold them into a working unit. Rod Porter and James Clark, a pair of Syracusans, were additions to the squad, along with Allen Friedman, a lanky New Yorker who arrived yesterday. Dick Ahrens 6, 11½ giant, sent word he would arrive today and start work. 1950 Utica Daily Press- Utica Pros In Debut Tomorrow: Zelie, Ross Released By Chollet Two players were released last night by the Utica Pros, it was announced last night by Coach Leroy Chollet. Following the announcement of the release of George Zelie and Don Ross, it was announced that Pat Kennedy, famed basketball referee, would officiate tomorrow night's Utica-Syracuse Nats game at the Cavalry Armory. The pre-game sale of tickets will continue until late tomorrow afternoon at Webb's, the lobby of the First National Bank Building and Phil's Smoke Shop. The ticket offices at the Calvary Armory will open at 7:15. Chollet worked his Utica squad yesterday for three hours in another scrimmage against Utica College. He'll complete preparations for the Syracuse meeting with a brief workout this afternoon. Charlie Harmon, the ex-Toledo University point maker, reported for yesterday's workout and may see some service against Syracuse. Chollet mentioned that his American League team will not be complete as a unit until late last week, just before the opening game on Nov. 4 against Paterson. Against Syracuse tomorrow night, Chollet is expected to floor a fast five consisting of Leroy Banks, Bob MacKinnon, Ed Bartels, Al Masino and himself. Tomorrow night's game against Utica will be the fifth pre-season game for Syracuse. The Nats have already beaten Rochester, Minneapolis and Scranton. The lone defeat was inflicted by the New York Knickerbockers. The likely starting quintet will probably consist of Dolph Schayes, Billy Gabor, George Ratkovicz, Paul Seymour and Johnny Macknowski. 1954 Syracuse Herald American- Nats Face College All-Stars Tonight Syracuse Pros Meet Youngsters; Niland In Charge Of Visiting Cast Many of the most promising rookies within the Nationals Basketball Association will appear as teammates at the War Memorial tonight as the newest edition of the Syracuse Nationals open the cage season by playing the College All-Americans. Tom Niland, LeMoyne College mentor, who has the enviable task of directing the All-Americans, has named his starting lineup to include Cliff Hagan, Kentucky; Togo Palazzi, Holy Cross; John Kerr, Illinois; Frank Selvy, Furman and Ronnie Costello of Niagara. In reserve Niland will have the services of Bob Pettit, L.S.U.; Bill Jenkins, LeMoyne; Dick Rosenthal, Notre Dame; Tom Marshall, Western Kentucky, and Frank Ramsey of Kentucky. All of the All-Americans with the exception of Jenkins will appear with N.B.A. clubs this season. Coach Al Cervi will experience the unique opportunity of checking one of his rookie candidates in action against the Syracusans. Kerr, the No. 1 draft choice of the Nats, is vying for the center post with Jim Neal. They likely will be pitted against one another tonight in a showdown battle. Cervi will open with his regulars who formed the famed bandage brigade in last year’s playoffs. Paul Seymour, George King, Earl Lloyd, Wally Osterkorn and Dolph Schayes will be starters, and for a change all are in healthy condition. Three Nats rookies and returnee Red Rocha will also see their action at the War Memorial. Rocha is expected to bolster the Nats defenses while first year men Dick Farley, Jack Moore and Ken McBride will all be given the opportunity to show their value. Bill Kenville and Billy Gabor round out the Nats squad. Spectators will also be given their first look at the new rules. One calls for the offensive team to take a legitimate shot at the basket within 24 seconds after obtaining ball possession. Another limits each team to six personal fouls per period. As yet untested as to enforcement is a regulation stipulating that “a player may not talk to an official at any time during the course of a game except to request a time out.” Captains on the other hand are allowed to talk to an arbiter twice during the game without incurring a charged time-out. Except as above, a captain may talk to an official only during a time-out called by and charged to his team. Perhaps the most famous of the All-Americans are Selvy and Pettit. Selvy was the nation’s leading collegiate scorer last season while Pettit was runner up. Rosenthal and Ramsey led the All-Americans in scoring in their two games against the Minneapolis Lakers with the Collegians grabbing the duke in the first encounter and the second going to the Lakers. Of the All-Americans, all but Jenkins are candidates for N.B.A. clubs this season. Billy is in service but has obtained leave for the local fray. Ramsey, Hagan and Palazzi are with the Boston Celtics; Costello with Philadelphia and Selvy with Baltimore. Rosenthal is expected to star for Fort Wayne while Pettit has made the grade at Milwaukee. Marshall is with the Rochester Royals. Actually the Collegians stand to make more cash in tonight’s encounter than any of the Nats. The All-Star assemblage is guaranteed $100 per man plus expenses for the one-night stand while the Nats themselves are still on the $7 per diem preseason rate. Category:1946-47 Category:1950-51 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:October 24 Category:Borgmann Category:Carr Category:Cervi Category:Chollet Category:Costello Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Hill Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Macknowski Category:Masino Category:Moore Category:Neal Category:Osterkorn Category:Palazzi Category:Ratkovicz Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Selvy Category:Seymour